


No Weird Questions

by norgbelulah



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn has FEEELINGS, Misunderstandings, Multi, and questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgbelulah/pseuds/norgbelulah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Poe and Rey trying to have a weird/awkward conversation. They eventually realize that both are trying to ask each other if Finn talked them about what it's like to have FEELINGS for someone, thinking it was about the opposite person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Weird Questions

**Author's Note:**

> For yukue-fumei on tumblr. Because I love her. And these wonderful beautiful babies.

They're in the X-Wing simulator when Rey first broaches the subject--of course, Poe doesn't realize that until later. 

Poe doesn't really think Rey needs the practice. He's heard how she flew the Falcon off Jakku. But when he voiced a mild protest, she threw a stubborn glare his way and said, "I'm not taking one out without at least and hour clocked. Are you going to supervise or do I have to go get Snap?"

So Poe went and now they are stuck together inside a small black room with a janky old viewing screen and the ripped out insides of a decommissioned spacecraft. Poe sits directly behind Rey, half-coach, half-BB unit. Not that she needs him.

She's doing more than half the check-list on her own, before he even reads the items off it. She's up in no time, the viewfinder showing her the starscape outside Tatooine. Rey's expression, where Poe can see it reflected in the tiny simulator screen, is one of surprised boredom, like she can't believe it is in fact this easy.

She sees him notice and grimaces, twisting it into a self-deprecating grin. "Someone told me how much one of these--er, you know, the real thing--costs," she says, her eyes wide. "It's more than I can scavenge in a year so I thought--well, the Falcon was junk, I mean, of course it's a beautiful wonderful craft, but no one had flown it in years. I wasn't--"

"Worrying about replacing the bits you scraped off it flying through a star destroyer?"

"Right," she says with a wincing laugh.

"Well, don't worry about that, huh? The Resistance recruited the best pilots from all around the Republic. You're as good as any of us, Rey. And no one ever has to pay for mission damage anyway. Got it?"

She nods, and then turns around to face him, still holding the simulation steady. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Well, seeing as you haven't asked me anything yet, I don't think so. But shoot." He winks at her.

She blushes then, but Poe's not entirely sure it's because of the wink. He wasn't going for a blush anyway. He just likes her. He thinks she's spunky and talented and that's she's going to help do big things in this fight of theirs.

"Um, well," she begins, babbling. "Has, um, Finn, asked you anything--er, about anything, um, weird lately?"

Poe blinks. Startled by the abrupt change in subject. "Uh, like, weirder than normal? For Finn, I mean?"

Finn was always asking weird questions. The kind of questions that only come from being raised as an infant soldier by an intra-galactic cult. Things like, what was the suggested time for lights out at the base? Or, where did Connix get the novels she reads on her tablet? And, what did Poe mean Finn didn't have to request access to the library?

"Oh, um," Rey bit her lip and shook her head. "I dunno. I guess it's maybe not so weird. Nevermind." She turned hastily back to the simulation. "Can we do a battle?" She asks breezily.

Before Poe punches one up, he tilts his head a little and says quietly, "I like his weird questions. You know, Rey, weird questions are always okay, right?" 

"S-sure," she says, still nervous about something.

He puts a hand on her shoulder and squeezes lightly, not letting the touch linger. "I got your backs," Poe says. "Just come to me with whatever."

 

Rey is in the mess hall when the rest of it comes out. 

She's sweaty and starving from training with Luke, so she's got a mouthful of grains when Poe plonks his tray down and sits next to her. 

He doesn't start eating right away. He picks up his fork, then puts it down. He opens his mouth, then closes it again. He looks a little lost, maybe even a little wounded.

Rey eyes him and--as soon as she swallows her food--says slowly, "Weird questions are always okay, right?"

Poe blinks at her and nods, very slightly, as though he's trying to convince himself. "Yeah," he replies.

"Do you have a weird question?"

Poe closes his eyes. "What, uh, what was the weird question Finn asked you? The other day."

Rey goes cold all over. She should never have brought it up, she thinks. Oh, she could kick herself. It's so silly. Now she's involved. She shouldn't be involved. This should be Finn and Poe's thing. Why did he have to go and ask her and bring her into it?

"It-it really wasn't that weird, Poe," she tries, but he gives her sort of a hard look and she feels herself crumbling.

_Is it bad if I get nervous around people?_ He'd asked out of the blue on her bunk. His shoes were off but he had Poe Dameron's jacket on. _I used to get nervous around commanding officers, but I don't think this is the same_.

_Do you not like this person?_ She'd asked warily. She'd hate to go looking for trouble, but if someone was being mean to Finn, she'd find out why and fix it.

_No, I really like the--this, er, person,_ He'd said. _We're really good friends. I think._

_But you're nervous?_

_Yeah, but it doesn't feel bad. Like, not so bad? It sort of feels like how I felt after I didn't die those few times. Not so much the times on Jakku, but definitely with the Rathtars on the Falcon and you saved me._

He never got tired of bringing that up. And he was looking at her really intently.

_So is it bad?_

Rey said she didn't think so. Her heart was beating fast and she felt sort of sick, because he must be talking about Poe, who Finn had been so happy to see wasn't dead, who saved him too, first, from the First Order. Whose jacket Finn was wearing.

_If you feel good about it--about this person--it's not bad_ , she said.

And Finn had smiled.

"He asked about being nervous around someone," she says finally, slouching into her food. "Someone he likes a lot."

Poe nods solemnly.

"So he talked to you?" Rey can't help but ask. There's a sharp pain under her breastbone that she trying very hard to ignore. She doesn't think it's working because Poe shoots her a look she can't parse.

"Yeah," he says a stiffly. His usual, ever-present smile is a little strained as he adds, "I'm fine with it by the way." Then he sort of winces and goes on to say, "Not that I need to be fine with it for you to--"

"Fine with what?" she asks sharply. She sits up straight and turns to face him, her meal forgotten. "What did he ask you?"

Poe frowns now, as though he's fighting anger. He says, "Look, I'm not going to say I'm not disappointed--"

"Poe, what did Finn ask you?"

He raises his hands to rub at his face. He doesn't look her in the eye when he answers, "He mentioned the nervous thing, but he said he wasn't worried about it anymore. But then he asked me if I'd ever been in love."

Rey's eyes widen. "Have you?"

He looks up at her, startled, and suddenly everything makes sense.

"Oh. Oh," she says. "You thought--that it was--" She can't quite continue, but she grins at him gleefully.

"What?" Poe says warily.

"It's you," she cries. She can't even feel bad anymore, if their feelings are mutual. "He likes you and you like him. Love him. That's wonderful."

But Poe's shaking his head. "That's crazy. It's definitely you."

Her heart hammers up to her throat, but she swallows it down. Reaching, almost blindly for his hand. She clutches it, willing him to believe her. "No, no. He's always wearing your jacket, isn't he?"

Poe blinks. "Of course he is. I gave it to him."

"But don't you see how--

"Don't you see how he lights up when you come into a room? He wouldn't do anything until we mounted the mission to retrieve you. I had to make him eat, he was so--

"He was devastated when he thought you'd died!" 

BB-8's robotic trill echoes across the emptying mess and Rey drops her hands from Poe's when she sees Finn walking behind the little droid, dinner tray in his hands.

They both go guiltily back to their food as Finn sits down.

"Hey," he says cheerfully, flashing them each a smile in turn. 

BB-8 rolls up beside him and Rey and Poe both shoot zir scathing glares when ze says something--how in the world could one little droid be so cheeky--about their argument being loud enough for the whole base to hear.

"How was training?" Finn asks Rey.

"Fine," she says through a mouthful of cold grains. "Exhausting," she adds when that seems far too taciturn a reply.

"Did you run drills today?" Finn asks Poe next. Rey tries to discern something in Finn's expression, in his demeanor, that gives him away. But he seems entirely normal. Entirely at ease. She bites her lip.

Poe toys with his food and his eyes rest on Finn's mouth briefly before slipping up to his eyes. "No," he answers slowly. "That was Blue squadron. Today was equipment inventory."

"Oh, cool," he says. He bites into a cold sandwich that's usually all that's left on the line at this hour.

They watch him chew until he looks between them both and asks, "Is everything okay?"

They both nod and make reassuring noises until he continues eating.

After he finishes, he says, quite casually, "Can I ask you two a question?"

"Of course," Rey blurts in the same moment Poe nods enthusiastically.

Finn grins and says, "So, how do you ask someone to be your...more than friend? Like, girlfriend," he says to Rey. "Or boyfriend," he says to Poe. "I mean, I read some books, but these things seem circumstantial at best. And, I was also sort of wondering... if you can have both at once?"

Poe looks at Rey and Rey looks at Poe and they don't nod or anything, but there's some sort of silent, ethereal agreement between them. They both reach out, simultaneously, for Finn's hand and simply say, "Yes."

BB-8, of course, makes a joyful noise.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if there is such a thing as an X-Wing simulator. People just generally hop into them and know what to do, I guess? But I thought it was plausible.
> 
> Also, can anyone tell me what people in the Star Wars? I figured a base would have better food than Rey had on Jakku, but who knows what it's made of!
> 
> Forgive this long-time fan, first-time writer!


End file.
